gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Funeral of Trevyr Blackgard
The '''Funeral of Trevyr Blackgard '''was a funeral taking place during the Borderlands Conflict. Following the passing of Trevyr Blackgard, a temporary truce was made by all rivalling parties so that House Blackgard could pay their final respects to arguably one of the most pivotal and respected individuals in the Borderlands. History Death of Trevyr Blackgard On one night, a servant came into Trevyr Blackgard's bedchamber to deliver him some food. However, the servant quickly noticed that Trevyr was breathing heavily and that he refused to eat and drink. When the servant left to call for Archmaester Lorgan, news quickly spread throughout the Borderlands. Almost all of Trevyr's bannermen (with the exception of Lord Edgarth Bergen and his son) and his family came together in his bedchamber to witness Trevyr's final days alive. Eddin Blackgard grabs Trevyr's hand and the two shared an emotional moment before Trevyr passing away peacefully and painlessly. The Silent Sisters proceeded to carry Trevyr's body to the embalming chamber. Mummification process After his death, Trevyr's body underwent a 30 day mummification and embalming procedure. His body was cleaned first, and then dehydrated. His internal organs were removed and put in canopic jars. His brain was also removed through the use of excerebration. After that, the body stayed in the room for an additional 40 days. He was then wrapped in bandages and coated with a golden resin, to protect the body from bacteria and insects. A mask of his face was also coated to be put on his stone sarcophagus. The funeral At the Blackgard Ancestral Tomb, Trevyr's mummy arrived by boat. Visiting his funeral were hundreds of attendants. Some included Blackgard bannermen, bordermen warriors, Hahnuiel shamans, septons and, of course, family members. Important figures were also present, some of these include King Tommen Baratheon, Lord Mace Tyrell and Lady Olenna Tyrell, who was visibly bored to be there. Trevyr's longtime friend and bannerman Eddin Mercer gave a heartfelt eulogy to him, in which he called him "the greatest man I have ever known." After the Lok-Sonaak Vumir had performed the necessary funeral rites and rituals, the Archsepton Harrion then proceeded to perform the typical Faith of the Seven burial ritual by burning incense. After that, Trevyr's sarcophagus was sealed and carried into the Ancestral Tomb. After walking for a few miles, the funeral party reached the burial chamber of Trovar Blackgard, Trevas Blackgard, Aurola Blackgard and Laenah Blackgard. The Silent Sisters placed Trevyr's sarcophagus next to his father and brother. Burial Plaque On his resting place, a burial plaque of Wastelandic runes was placed. It reads: Transliteration HET NOK STRUNVahLOK DROG DO VEDHiiM KUL DO STRUNDeiNMaaR ZeyMah Wah STRUNGONMaaR ahMUL Wah DOLMiiL HaaL DO FaaL JUN wAH AEGON V TARGARYEN aaL BARRAN FaaL NONVaaL OFAN DREM ROK QaaRIV Common Tongue translation Here lies Trevyr Lord of Ebonheart Son of Trovar Brother to Trevas Husband to Laenah Hand of the King to Aegon V Targaryen May Barran the Exalted give him the peace he deserves. Category:House Blackgard Category:Borderlands Conflict Category:War of the Five Kings Category:LordOfTheNeverThere